


Turning The Circle

by meredyd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/pseuds/meredyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll have adventures of your own, someday. Everyone does.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning The Circle

“Jinora,” Pema said. “Jinora, who I know cannot hear me because she is in bed like a responsible young lady and not awake at this hour.”

“Hi Mom,” said Jinora, absently. She waved, eyes never leaving the book cupped in her other hand. One of the older ones with a cover of soft, faded leather that Katara had given them on their last visit. 

Pema sighed, resting her hand on the small of her back as she tucked her legs under her. The library, like all the buildings on the island, felt open and airy even late at night, with paneled glass and light wooden floors. Judging from the pile of books stacked next to her, Jinora’s visit had only just begun.

“Where are you now?” she asked, lowering her voice in respect to the other, non-existent patrons. 

“Great Uncle Sokka and Auntie Suki and Fire Lord Zuko are escaping from prison!”

“Ah,” Pema said. “If I recall, Sokka’s accounts are pretty entertaining.”

“I can’t believe all the stuff they did. They saved the world, and they weren’t that much older than me.” Jinora frowned.  


“You’ll have adventures of your own, someday. Everyone does.”

“But,” Jinora said, “I don’t want to save the world, or almost die.”

Pema was careful not to laugh. “I didn’t either, when I was your age. I think you’ll find a lot of people don’t.”

“Sometimes I think…”

“Yes?”

“Sometimes I think I want to write everything down, like this.” She reverently ran her fingers across the cover of the book, tracing old patterns with an inky thumb. “Learn what other people did, and then make sure no one forgets.” She spoke so quietly Pema could barely hear her. 

“Well, that’s an adventure too. A very important one. And I think your father would agree with me.”

Jinora looked pleased, but slightly unconvinced. 

“Can I read to the baby?” she asked.

“Of course,” Pema said. “Nothing too violent, though, I’d like to have more than one child who can go without breaking something for five minutes.”


End file.
